Cartas a Lee Taemin
by Sparkle Lider
Summary: Dos Hermanos. Un conjunto de cartas. Una historia que contar.


Cartas a Lee Taemin: 

24/08/11

_Querido Taemin:_

¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. Perdóname, si no te llamo por teléfono. También, Perdóname por no escribirte. Este ultimo tiempo estuve muy distraído, muy perdido. Aun así, eso no impidió que viera todas tus presentaciones en vivo. Fueron estupendas, realmente tienes todo el talento de nuestra familia sobre tu menudo cuerpo. Con Mamá y Papá las hemos visto a todas. Una por una, y hemos llorado de orgullo como en tu presentación Debut.

Sé que eres un adicto a la tecnología, y que esto de las cartas te parece muy anticuado. Pero a mí, realmente me gusta. Así podré atesorar todas tus respuestas.

¿Has comido bien? ¿Duermes bien? Recuerda que mamá siempre solía decírnoslo. Si lo has hecho, seguro estas fuerte y saludable.

He vuelto a la universidad. Retornar a una vida normal después de tanto tiempo, respirar un nuevo aire, me hizo realmente muy feliz. Estoy concentrándome en mis estudios y sacando buenas calificaciones. Pronto seré un Abogado del cual te sientas orgulloso.

Te extraño, Taemin. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo solo te fastidiaba, y te hacia enojar mucho, cuando te fuiste, lloré como un niño desconsolado. Nunca pensé que me harías tanta falta, pero siempre me mantuve en pie, pensando que estas allí, cumpliendo tu hermoso sueño. Y desde aquí, en el pequeño lugar en donde me encuentro, siempre estaré dándote apoyo.

Algo bonito me pasó de camino a la universidad. Estaba en uno de los colectivos que siempre tomó para llegar allí. Era el primero, él que va desde la calle de casa hasta la avenida principal ¿Lo recuerdas? Verde, un poco más pequeño que los colectivos normales, y con olor a goma quemada. Muchos de nuestros recuerdos me vinieron a la mente al escribir esto ultimo.

La cosa es que estaba mas lleno de lo común. Me encontraba parado a dos asientos de la pequeña escalera que te conduce a la mitad del colectivo. Al lado mio, había un chico. Rubio, de cabellos cortos. Su mirada era la más hermosa que había visto en años. Sus ojos parecían los de un gato, con su pequeña nariz y su boca carnosa haciéndoles juego.

Iba vestido muy moderno. Tenía una remera blanca, debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra. Sus pantalones eran de Jean oscuro, muy apretados. Lo recuerdo bien porque no había despegado mi mirada de él en todo el viaje. Estaba escuchando música con unos enormes auriculares. Color azul intenso.

De repente, el colectivo frenó de manera muy brusca. Instintivamente tomé la mano del chico, para evitar que se caiga por las pequeñas escaleras. Él me miro sorprendido, pero aun así no soltó mi mano.

Nunca había sentido tantas cosas por un extraño. En el segundo que nuestras miradas se chocaron, aun con nuestros dedos enlazados, pude sentir mi sangre hervir mientras de a poco encendía mi corazón.

Sin soltarle la mano, lo obligue a bajar del colectivo.

Lo sé, hermano. Estoy totalmente loco, pero en ese momento mi cerebro no mandaba, sino mi corazón.

No me acuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, con él tomado de la mano, creo que habrían sid cuadras. Me detuve a pocos metros de la universidad. Cuando me di vuelta, él se encontraba jadeando, con su mirada clavada en mí. Mi cara se tornó completamente roja, mientras buscaba una excusa para explicar lo que había hecho.

Lo que sucedió a continuación te lo contare con menos detalle, porque eres pequeño. Siempre serás mi dulce e inocente hermanito menor. Pero digamos que me besó… Me besó intensamente y podía sentir como todo comenzaba a tener sentido nuevamente.

Tae, nunca me había sentido tan bien. Cuando él me besó, me sentía vivo.

Quisiera contártelo todo un poco mejor, pero sinceramente siento mucha vergüenza.

Descubrí que asiste a la universidad que se encuentra en frente a la mía. Perteneciente al departamento de arte. Confieso que me he colado varias veces, para observarlo en clase. Pinta realmente hermoso, cada vez que veo sus cuadros me transportan a un lugar donde no hay miedos ni preocupaciones…

Te quiero mucho hermano. Espero tu respuesta.

Lee, Jinki.

31/08/11

_Querido Taemin:_

Gracias por tu carta. Nunca pensé que realmente contestarías, me siento muy feliz. Cuando le conté a mamá sobre todo lo que decías en la carta, se puso realmente contenta. Dice que te enviará Kimchi pronto, así que cuando lo recibas, avísanos.

¿Cómo sabes que hacemos la pareja ideal, si nunca lo has visto? Creo que debe ser intuición de hermano ¿no?

Descubrí otra cosa nueva. Se llama Kimbu, pero le dicen Key. Me lo dijo uno de sus compañeros de la clase. Lo sé, seguramente estarás diciendo: _¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le hablaste?_

No, no le hablé. La verdad es que no me animo, me muero del miedo. Aunque sé que yo tomé la iniciativa (Inconscientemente), él fue quien me besó. ¡Oh Taemin! ¿Soy un fácil? Como desearía que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme, aunque eres el menor, siempre supiste que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Extraño que me llames Sabelotodo con corte taza. Quizás así juntaría mucha fuerza e iría a hablarle.

Tengo que dejar de escribirte, estoy llegando muy tarde a la universidad.

Cuídate.

Lee, Jinki.

7/09/11

_Querido Taemin:_

¡Por Fin! ¡Por fin pude hablarle! En realidad, él lo hizo. Me encontraba merodeando por los pasillos de su facultad, como siempre lo hacia. De repente, siento una mano sobre mi hombro. Cuando me doy vuelta en forma veloz, allí estaba. Sonriéndome.

-Hola- Me saludó

A continuación dije algo totalmente incoherente que sonaba a cualquier cosa menos un saludo.

Luego solo charlamos. De lo que nos gustaba hacer, de lo que no. De nuestras carreras y de lo que queríamos a futuro. También de nuestras familias. Le conté de vos, de cuanto te quería y como estabas allí, en Japón, cumpliendo tu sueño. Haciendo vibrar a todo el mundo con tus increíbles pasos de baile. Dijo que le encantaría conocerte.

Estoy seguro que los dos se llevarían muy bien. Aparte de pintar, también le gusta el baile. Es hijo único y sus padres tienen una pequeña tienda de relojes cerca de nuestro barrio.

Relojes. Que irónico, ¿Verdad?

Quedamos en vernos el sábado. Por supuesto, el tema del beso no fue ni siquiera insinuado. Pero prometo tomar las riendas de la situación muy pronto. Cuanto más rápido puedas ser feliz mejor, ¿no?

Te quiero.

Lee Jinki.

7/10/11

_Querido Taemin:_

¡Perdóname! Sé que debería haberte escrito mas seguido pero este ultimo mes, estuve mas tiempo flotando en las nubes que con los pies sobre la tierra.

Comenzamos a salir. Si, como has leído. Somos pareja. Una gran sonrisa ilumina mi rostro mientras estoy escribiéndote esto ultimo. Esa noche de sábado, nos encontramos. Luego de unas copas de mas, y con el buen ambiente que nos rodeaba. Nos dimos nuestro segundo beso. Y luego, otro y otro.

A la semana ya todos sabían de nuestra relación. Nuestros amigos, maestros, el perro de la esquina. Todos. Incluso mamá y papá. Como siempre, mamá me sonrió y me dijo que si a mi me hacia feliz a ella también. Papá, en cambio, no dijo nada. Pero no importa, de todas maneras nunca dice nada.

Taemin, hermano. Estoy tan feliz que mientras escribo esto, limpio las lágrimas de felicidad que caen de mi rostro. Como desearía que estuvieras aquí para que lo conocieras. Seguro serian unos cuñados muy unidos… Pero solo eso, C-U-Ñ-A-D-O-S.

Hace una semana, le regalé un anillo. Le dije que lo iba a amar por siempre. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que él también iba a hacerlo. Que me amaba con todo su corazón y que desde el momento que aparecí en su vida, todo se iluminó. Cuando terminó su confesión, me di cuenta que ya no necesitaba el aire para seguir viviendo. Sino a él. Luego de eso fuimos a casa. Mama y papa no iban a estar en todo la noche.

Lo que sigue, querido hermano, ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Gracias por llamar antes de ayer. A mamá la hizo muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz. No sabes lo triste que me puso saber que estaba en la universidad y no podía hablar contigo también. Prometo llamarte.

Estoy seguro que mamá te ha comentado lo que esta sucediendo por aquí. Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes. Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, solo volverías cuando tu sueño estuviera realizado por completo. No lo olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré.

Key me hace muy feliz, enserio. A veces pienso que estoy tan lleno de alegría que explotaré. Ojala llegues a conocerlo.

Cuídate. Te quiero mucho.

Lee Jinki.

7/11/11

_Querido Taemin:_

Lo más probable es que estés arriba de un avión en este momento. Lo siento hermano, no creo poder ser capaz de ver tu rostro. Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme. Sé que lo que hice es la cosa más cruel del mundo. Pero no podía ver sufrir a Key, lo amo tanto que verlo llorar destruiría mi corazón. Mas de lo que ya esta.

Le dije que mi iría a un viaje de la universidad por algunas semanas. Caí internado esa misma tarde. Estos últimos tiempos, sentía que mi corazón ya no estaba bien. La arena del reloj ya estaba por acabarse.

Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Debería haberle contado de la enfermedad, pero realmente no podía. No quería que nuestro tiempo juntos estuviera tan lleno de tristeza. Fui un idiota egoísta, pero realmente estaba tan feliz que pensar en la muerte ya no me era tan desagradable.

No sabes cuanto lo amo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Necesito que se lo digas.

Necesito que le digas que cada segundo que estuve con él, fue real, autentico. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada expresión, salieron de lo profundo de mi enfermo corazón.

Dile que me perdone. Sé que no debería haber comenzado una relación sabiendo que era lo que me deparaba el futuro, pero no pude evitarlo. Estoy tan enamorado de él, amarlo me hizo tan bien, que olvidé lo que era el miedo a morir.

Dile que recordaré su rostro siempre. Dile que si mi corazón seguía latiendo era por él. Y que, aunque ahora se detenga, mi alma seguirá brillando y velando por él, siempre.

Perdóname de nuevo, hermano. Pero no podía confiárselo a otra persona que no fueras vos.

Gracias por todo lo que siempre hiciste por mí. Prometo estar allí, contigo. Arriba del escenario. Seré ese reflector que ilumine tu cuerpo, para que todos puedan verlo. Seré ese calor que sientes, luego de que te haya golpeado una brisa helada. Seré la suciedad de tus zapatos, luego de haber practicado durante muchas horas.

Estoy orgullo de ti, siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré.

Te amo, Taemin. Deseo que la felicidad siempre toqué tu puerta.

Lee Ji…


End file.
